How I became a Ninja
by Shikon-no-Sakura
Summary: the world is out to get her. She moves from the states to Konoha and only thinks things get worse, will she EVER fit in anywhere? Especially when there is an Uchiha boy who,somehow, hates her?   Exactly what the title says, how Sakura became a ninja.
1. Cacophobia (Revised)

Story: Sakura's POV, ooc story line. Like...Sakura started at another school in a different country. Duh. She moved because she was being treated horribly.

Summary: Haruno Sakura, a normal girl who never gets treated with respect, after her cat Milfuelle dies, her parents send her off to Konoha to see her Gran Chiyo. When she gets there, she's got a lot in store for her.

Note: I am saying this out loud and clear.

I DO NOT OWN NARUTO

OR JAPAN IN THAT MATTER O_o

Oh, and this is a revised version from the one I previously put up. All I've did is spaced the sentences evenly (But I don't know if Fanfiction will notice the change or if it's just gonna make things difficult again), if there's any grammatical mistakes then you can inform me throughout this fic.

I know this is getting so damn long, but I felt like answering some of the reviews for this chapter. So here you go:

TigeressFlare: I am continuing this, it's just that Chapter 2 was written during school (I know, I'm such a bad girl doing that ¬_¬)I've got big things in store for this fanfic, so I hope you will read the chapters to come.

.Blossom: I've really had bad luck with Laptops, I like computers better. I know this revised chapter doesn't make up for anything but I assure you that chapter 2 is under reconstruction. Please bear with me!

I also give thanks to: SilverGlasses13, DigiPokeNinjaDragon Fangirl (that's a mouthful :P), .Blossom., Timber Wolf of Purity and kelpiejh who have either put this fic under their favourites or they have followed or if they have reviewed.

I've wasted enough of your precious time so, scroll onwards!

* * *

><p>Cacophobia<p>

Fear of Ugliness

I walked the corridors of Waverly high. It was a big school, but it wasn't very pretty.

Even the students weren't pleasant either. You'd be lucky to even walk into a room and not hear girls snickering and snide comments from the boys, but it always seemed to be me they picked on the most.

Do they hate me because they are jealous?

What exactly have they to be jealous of?

It's not like I was pretty, my pink hair and green eyes spoke the words 'abnormal' and it's topped off with a huge forehead.

_Great._

They glance over my way while their mouths open and close, happily in conversation. More than likely talking about me because they had nothing better to do.

I didn't think of myself as _that _ugly, sure when I was a child I was very chubby faced and stuff but I thought I had grown into my features more.

I usually wore my hair back into a long pony-tail which hung through the gap in the back of my hat. I was also considered as weird and a bit of a dork because I can memorise different types of Phobias.

I hate all the typical everyday phobias, like being afraid of Heights, elevators, spiders, snakes, scorpions...

You get the point on where this is going.

I'm a fan of good Phobias, like Mnomophobia. Fear of memories. Or maybe Didaskaleinophobia, the fear of going to school. A lot of kids around the globe have the Didaskaleinophobia fear, if you know what I mean.

Oh, I'm very sorry. I'm Sakura Smith.

Sakura is a short term for cherry blossom tree. Which I think suits me, because I like cherry blossoms and roses and any type of beautiful flower you could possibly find in this world.

Yep. I'm nature girl, I love animals like the rare white lions. They say if two white lions mate, there is only probably 1 in 10 per cent chance they'll have a white baby cub. Amazing am I right?

The school's main girl bully, who thinks she's all that, walks over to me and pulls out her long legs and trips me up. Her name is Megan Foreman. Popular with all the boys in the school, that perfectly blushed face deserves a slap right about now.

"Megan!" I shouted up to her, I feel myself somehow glowing a bright blue. Megan just smiled evilly. My fringe sided to the left a little, showing my forehead. What I normally get teased about would be my forehead; it's a big hit right now. "Look everyone! Sakura's bill board forehead is showing again!" Megan announces to the whole hallway, the students all begin to laugh at me.

You don't know how much I hated getting teased about my forehead. So I stood up, brushed myself down and went straight to the school office to say I felt sick so I could go home. I only live a block away anyway.

I walked out of the school building, my bag clutching to my hip for dear life as it was bouncing up and down to every step I took.

_'Monophobia, Fear of being alone'_ I thought as a gust of wind came my way and made me shiver. There were some new houses getting built on the way past, and then there was one single, wrecked old house what looked like it would come down in any moment.

That was my home.

I hated it but that's just life and we've got to live it even if we like it or not.

_Probably Karma sent from another life._

I walked up to the wooden door, no handle.

I sigh and pushed it open.

Mum and Dad where in the kitchen just across from the living room and the top stairs. Arguing again...

I look up the stairs, my thirteen year old sister eavesdropping on our mum and dad.

I quickly and quietly stalked up the stairs and sat beside my sister Eve who was cuddling her stuffed lamb called lamb chop.

We call it lamb chop as a joke actually; she really calls the thing 'Lambie'.

I asked her for what is going on and she told me exactly this. "Their fighting over each other to decide to move your school and go live with gram Chiyo. But the school in Konoha is for Ninja's only. Too bad." Eve said to me, and quickly ran up the stairs.

_The little runt._

Sakura went into the kitchen, her mother and father now staring at her. "mum, dad. Are you moving me to Konoha?" Sakura asked. Her mum and dad jumped as they didn't realize she had ever come in.

"Sakura Smith! What are you doing out of school?" my dad yelled at me. I puffed a bit of my fringe out of my face.

_So didn't need the drama right now_.

It's like a scene of Katy Price and her Ex's Peter and Alex. Katy and Alex split up after eleven months of being married to each other, because the amazing people with camera's and video recorders moved on.

Weird am I right? It's the same with Peter.

Anyway back to reality. "I felt sick so I came back here, and obviously I went to the office first. I'm not the type of person to run off." Sakura sighed.

_'Although I'm a pretty good runner...'_ Eve walks down stairs into the kitchen and sneezes, grabbing a new box of tissues and going back up stairs.

She's got a cold, that's why she's off school. She's so lucky to be off, because she should've got a French test today, and I mean a long one.

Me? I'm pretty bad at French, but I do teach myself Japanese for the sake of my Gran Chiyo.

I have always envied those who speak it, it's such a beautiful language.

"Sakura, we have decided to send you to your gram Chiyo. In Konoha." Mum said.

_Hello? Hasn't anyone been listening to me?_ _I am no Ninja like gram Chiyo._ I'm not even a ninja myself so why are they sending me to a place where I will be the one left out?

Again.

Whoever said I have a connection to Ninjas and Ninja Art and all that stuff? I obviously don't! If I did I would've already of had the courage to slap Megan Foreman. Which I obviously haven't done, yet.

The only times I have actually seen them at work is in a silly little Manga that Eve got me to read.

They are crazy if they think I could actually fit in somewhere, what did they think? Gram could teach me to play with her puppets? Cheh.

"Mum, isn't Konoha just a place for Ninja's like Gram?" I asked, it was like I've asked for the millionth time and still didn't get an answer. Mum looked to dad, a face of you-can-tell-her-because-your-the-dad.

"Sakura, I know you feel bad about Meeshka dying. But you have to get over it, she was only a cat." Dad said sincerely.

Did I just hear him right? Meeshka wasn't just a cat; he was like a best friend. I was so close with him. He was so fluffy like every ragdoll cat. But he was just perfect. A pet every girl or boy would ever want. Why should I forget about him?

The way that he would dopily roll down the stairs with you would scratch the favourite spot under his chin, or the way he always cried for more food, or how he was just a lazy lump of a cat.

That was my Meeshka.

"We are sending you to Konoha, just to put your mind at rest. It will only be for a little while. You better hurry, because you'll be leaving tonight." Mum said as she hugged and kissed me.

I just sighed, and then walked away quietly. It seems no one is listening to me anymore, getting ignored is so not a good thing. I didn't get to even state my opinion on going, which probably would've been a no go. The thing is...

I have a fear of planes...

* * *

><p>Sakura Smith – I know this isn't Sakura's actual name, but bare with it for now. There is a reason for it. As is how she came to live in Japan instead of the Fire Country, I did this on purpose.<p>

Lambie – It used to be a Lamb teddy I used to have as a child, I thought it was cute. But my family keep saying that people eat Lamb Chops, hence the name.

Gram Chiyo – Once again, I know that she isn't actually related to Sakura. But there is also a reason for that too.

Meeshka – Oh yes, I felt the need to include my lump of a cat that I had to give away a few years ago. But he didn't die (at least not under my care) and the re-homing said that he'd go to a good family. The only cat that I had that died was Harvey, he died of Chronic Kidney failure, but he wasn't much of a 'girl's best pal' kind of cat. He loved my brother better, but he was such a gorgeous cat with all his markings.


	2. Xenophobia

Sakuraaa: I'm sorry about being very late with this; with all the family drama going on in my life…I guess I just needed a break. But now I'm back and my writing is fresh! Although that isn't for me to decide. I hope you guys review this, I don't bite. Okay, maybe I do. But Madara deserves it XD

Note: I guess you've realised that I've been using phobia names for chapter titles… well; it's all part of the story really. If you really MUST to know why, it's about how she has a lot of fears…but in near-death situations, she puts her fears a side and tries to be brave.

About Flames: Seriously, if you want to criticize the way I write or how I don't have enough time to post up new chapters….at least have the nerve to sign in first and don't be such babies.

I don't own any content in this chapter….except some scenes and thoughts.

The Characters belong to their creator; I might add a couple of characters in for some chapters or maybe throughout the whole thing. So, they would belong to me…

I'll put a note at the bottom of every chapter of who made an appearance in the chapter.

Enjoy!

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Chapter Two

**Xenophobia**

**Fear** **of** **Strangers**.

I don't see why, it's all so unfair. My parents may be thinking the best for me, but I'm definitely not like gram. It may be the best…getting away from my old life and starting a new one.

Which means; I won't get bullied, I won't see Megan ever again (Like I ever wanted to), new school, new classmates.

The thing that terrifies me is that I'll never fit in with this whole new world, and it's going to be difficult. I guess I have gram there to help me with anything but its all so confusing. I'm an outcast, I didn't belong there…and to be honest, I didn't really understand why I have a Japanese grandmother.

I stared through the plane's little cubby hole, I felt my head drift away like the clouds….

* * *

><p>5 hours later<p>

I woke up from a light push on my shoulder; the flight attendant was standing over me. It must mean that the plane had already landed. She quickly walked away while I started preparing myself for the two mile walk to get to the village.

I realised -as I got off- that it was bright. We hadn't landed in an airport, just on the grass with thousands of Sakura trees surrounding the area. The sun was belting down, just like it had seven years ago.

* * *

><p><em>The little girl started running around and laughing with her black spikey haired friend. Their mothers calmly watched them both as they entered the field of Sakura trees.<em>

"_What a shame that they are making an Airport here; it's the only place what didn't get destroyed by the Kyuubi." The little boy's mother said to the pink haired girl's mother. She plucked a fully grown and beautiful cherry blossom from a tree and placed it in her book._

"_Hyme-chan! Look, it's a cherry blossom!" the boy pointed out. The flower hadn't grown yet. "It's the only one that hasn't blossomed!"_

_The girl stared at it as well. "Don't you think it's lonely? Being the only one to not develop?" she said absently, he turned to her and smiled._

"_It might. But that undeveloped flower shall blossom into something beautiful someday." He said with a hint of a blush on his cheeks. "Then it won't be left out anymore, and everyone will notice how much the flower has grown and appreciate her more."_

_She laughed. "How do you know this flower is a girl?"_

"_I just know."_

* * *

><p>The clearing was easily hidden by the trees, and when the plane took off again they bent out the way in distress.<p>

I was finally in the Fire Country.

Whoop-de-do.

All the passengers from the plane had already left by this point, but I had to travel back with - Shounin or chounin…whatever gram calls em – Ninja to escort me to the village. But they hadn't arrived yet.

_Probably caught in traffic, _I mused.

So I decided to sprawl my body amongst the dandelions and bright green grass, and sniffed the smell of nature. I felt at home.

But…this is my home, for god knows how long.

I sighed. Trying to let my worries fly away with the wind.

* * *

><p>"So, that's your cousin? She's beautiful art, yeah?"<p>

"I never imagined you going after a civilian, Deidara."

"I go after girls with potential, un."

* * *

><p>"Sakura?"<p>

'whaa?'

"Sakura, it's time to go."

I looked up at a grey spikey haired man who looked as if he was in his late twenties, a black leather covering over his mouth and nose; he also wore a black headband which slanted over one of his eyes and a silver bar with an emblem that kind of looked like a duck. His only visible eye looked lazy, as was his posture.

I sat up from my lying position and pushed myself up with my hands.

"So…Konoha then?" I asked, and he only nodded.

"…That's the idea." He replied, his lips pulled a little at the sides through the mask. "Kakashi."

I looked at him in puzzlement. "What?"

"My name."

I sweat dropped. "Oh, right…"

So Kakashi, as I found out, is a very quiet person. The only times he ever talked at all was to his communicator in his ear, and then explained to me that there was other Ninja around the perimeter making sure we didn't get ambushed or something.

Everyone is sooo severe here.

I sometimes found myself twiddling my fingers in boredom, what could I say to him?

This is exactly why I have a fear of strangers….

* * *

><p>Author's notes: KAKASHI! :D Uh *Cough* anyway…<p>

Next chapter, Sakura will be in Konoha and will go and live with Granny Chiyo. I THINK (Hit me with a brick if I don't) that I will include Ino in the next chapter too. Or if the fic is still to short by then, then I will just have Sakura go straight into Iruka's class.

So, I hope I made up for the long awaited chapter 2! Although I highly doubt it :P

Please review if you have any ideas that I could use.

Thank you for waiting!


	3. UPDATE (Please read)

Hey guys!

Just to let you know, this fic will only continue up until the end of part one. If I get enough reviews and stuff, I might add one extra chapter but I don't feel like telling what that one will be :P

Also, if some of the chapters' titles appear with (revised) then it means I've changed a few things in them. I'm thinking of revising chapter two, but I don't know what to do since the travel back to Konoha (in my mind) would be very boring considering Sakura's being escorted by Jounin. That's why I decided to leave it like that.

I love the Akatsuki but I'm not really good at writing dialogue with them, so I might consider your dialogue ideas for chapter two with them and then onwards.

I'm also open to a BetaReader for this fic, if there are any offers.

Thanks!


End file.
